is it possible to love someone so close?
by hermthe2nd
Summary: hermione's in love with harry but theres issues she has to deal with too will be h+h plz r+r let me know wat u think so far !!! ta xx
1. Default Chapter

"Hermione dear its time to go" 

"Oh sorry mum just coming" Hermione slowly got up of her bed and looked around at her room one last time before she headed off to hogwarts for her final year. She looked round at her desk and saw her favourite picture. It was of her, Harry and Ron. She leaned against her door as she remembered the persuasion it took her to get Ron in the picture. 

She walked down the stairs and grabbed her coat and picking up crookshanks's pet carrier walked out to the car. The journey to king's cross was uneventful Hermione just sat in the car softly singing to the radio and looking out the window at the people passing by. All too soon they had reached kings cross and Hermione helped her dad unload the boot of the car. Pushing the trolley through the station Hermione saw a few of her friends, lavender waved at her even thought she was in tears saying goodbye to her parents and what looked like to Hermione another new brother. Hermione waved back as she remembered all lavender's complaints about her five brothers. 

"Now Hermione have a good year. And play it safe for once eh?" Hermione's dad joked as her hugging her 

" You will owl us if you need anything yes? And if anything thing happens about what we talked about during the summer you must tell me!" Hermione's mother said out of earshot of her father. Hermione nodded and hugged her mother tightly. 

" Have a good year princess" 

"Thanks dad. I'll write to you to let you know I get there ok?" Hermione said as she felt the tears coming up in her eyes. She wiped her eyes roughly with her sleeve as they started dispensing from her eyes. 

" Ugh I hate this bit," she said hugging her mother yet again. 

" Don't worry we'll see you soon enough now you better go you don't want to miss the train dear." Her mother said soothingly. Hermione nodded and waved goodbye as she started walking swiftly towards the wall between platform 9 and 10. And soon she vanished through the wall hidden by a group of foreign tourists looking at 3D map of the London hot spots. 

" I'm glad this is the last year john I really don't like only seeing her in the summer. She's grown up so quickly." 

" Don't worry yourself Claire. She's Hermione, she has great friends and she loves that school." And soon Hermione's parents were back in the car driving in silence through the London traffic. 

What do you think? Let me know J more soon. xxxx


	2. chapter two

Hermione looked round for any familiar faces as she emerged from the barrier and onto platform 9 3/4. She looked round in a sad way. This would be her last trip to hogwarts. She glanced round as she saw the awe-struck look on the new students' faces as they too emerged from the barrier. 

As she began walking towards the hogwarts express she thought of the summer holidays. It was a terrible time for Hermione she felt very lonely and depressed. But she had her ways of releasing her worries. She thought as she pulled her long sleeves further down her arms. Harry, again, wasn't allowed to leave privet drive. Voldemort had grown strong in the past couple of years. Some say possibly even stronger than before. She phoned Harry's house once but hung up before any one answered and only Dumbledore was allowed to contact Harry through some special agreement with the ministry, Hermione wasn't sure how though. 

She stopped as she realised she had actually walked too far up the train and turned round to walk back again but unexpectedly crashed into another trolley loaded with a dark looking trunk an impressive sized cage of which contain a very sly looking owl. 

"Watch where you're going mudblood." Snarled an all too familiar voice. 

Hermione looked up to be greeted, in some strange way, by the eyes of Draco malfoy. The lowest of the low as far as hermione was concerned and likewise. Hermione didn't say anything to Draco, she didn't see the point. Instead she moved out of the way and walked steadily towards the correct carriage her, Harry and Ron always have. 

" No apology mudblood? Oh well I'll maybe you can pay me back some other way if you know what I mean" Draco said slimily at her retreating back. Unfortunately hermione knew which way he meant. But she thought herself lucky that pansy Parkinson; Draco's long-term girlfriend wasn't around. She remembered the way Hannah Abbott looked after pansy had got hold of her, Draco claimed she was "coming on to him". Everyone knew that it was the other way round and that Hannah had repeatedly rejected him.

"And here was me thinking Hermione Granger was going to miss the train on her final year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry!" hermione was greeted by the sing song of one of best friends ron weasley. 

"Now Ronald you're confusing me with yourself" Hermione teased as she loaded her trunk onto the train. Hermione laughed as she saw the agitated look on Ron's face. She knew he hated being called Ronald. But it was so easy. Hermione followed Ron down the small corridor and into the carriage he and Harry had saved for them all. Hermione followed Ron in the carriage and stopped abruptly in the doorway. Harry, by the looks of things, had had the summer she had feared he might have had. Harry, sitting by the window of the compartment, looked tired and starved. Hermione felt a pang of sympathy shoot through her body as she walked into the compartment. 

"Hi Harry how are you?" Hermione said as she sat down opposite him. Now she was closer to him she could she he had bloodshot eyes and it looked as if he hadn't slept for a few days. Hermione looked up as Ron sat down next to Harry giving her a knowing look.

"I'm fine now. Glad to get away from the dursley's. I think this could have been one of my worst summers yet. I barely heard from Dumbledore this summer. And the dursley's have had me working non-stop. Housekeeping, gardening whatever they could think of." Harry explained to them both. 

" Oh Harry its must have terrible" Hermione said gently sitting straight up in her chair looking at her sleeves. 

"It was. But now at least I never have to see them ever again for as long as I live. I got an owl from the ministry this summer and Sirius has been cleared of all his charges. They haven't told any one yet they want to leave it for a while yet. But after as this our final year at hogwarts I'm allowed to live with Sirius after the term finishes. That and knowing I'll be seeing you two soon has been the only thing keeping me going. Ive been dying to tell you both but I wasn't allowed to send any owls. Not even the dursley's known." 

" Harry mate that is fantastic. It will be so cool you finally living in the wizard world all the time." Ron said stretching out on the seat. Hermione didn't say anything she didn't need to she was so happy Harry had finally been able to put the dursley's behind him. And for the first time that summer Hermione smiled and let out a sigh of relief. 


End file.
